<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rat's escape by GetDreamy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29941455">Rat's escape</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GetDreamy/pseuds/GetDreamy'>GetDreamy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Glass Scientists (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftermath of Torture, Debts, Edward Hyde (The Glass Scientists) is a Little Shit, Edward Hyde is a bastard, Gen, Lanyon is sassy, Mention of torture, Mentions of Beatings, Mentions of Blood, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Returned favor, Spoilers, The Blackfog Bazaar - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt, bad scottish, its vaguely mentioned Jekyll Is Just In PainTM, protective Robert Lanyon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:36:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29941455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GetDreamy/pseuds/GetDreamy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Edward Hyde got himself caught by Countess Carmilla of Karnstein Coven, Alice Liddel of the Looking-Glass Circus and the Nameless High Priest of the Church of Starry Wisdom, esteemed Dr. Henry Jekyll is the one that is found in the dungeon in the morning, but fortunately for him, debts are meant to be repaid...</p><p>//Originally posted on my Tumblr blog @ Bansheeoftheforest, requested and beta-read by @ ineffable-idjit//</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>implied Henry jekyll/Robert Lanyon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rat's escape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineffable_assbutt/gifts">Ineffable_assbutt</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ineffable-Idjit; "Would you mind writing about with the thing we talked about? You know. The thing with Jekyll covered in blood, getting escorted back to the Society and Lanyon freaking out 👀👀"</p><p>Eheh... Be happy that you are my best friend because I spent 4 hours on my last free day writing this just for you, you damn bastard XD</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Waking up on the cold stone floor in what seemed to be a basement, Dr. Henry Jekyll had no idea where he was, at all. In one moment, he had been chasing the nightmares in his mind while Hyde was doing god knew what and in the second, Hyde was unconscious and Jekyll was thrown into the body instead. A painful groan escaped his lips as he slowly opened his eyes. His vision was blurry and all he could see was black stonework and blood around him. Was that his blood? He wasn’t sure if he wanted to know. Luckily for him, the adrenaline in his body did a good enough job to keep away the pain when he was laying still, but the moment he tried to move his head the slightest bit, he was gripped with a pain that thundered through his whole spine. Sensing that it was a very bad idea to try to move more, he laid still on the floor and tried to decipher where he was, and what state he was in. He could feel that something was binding his wrists together and he could feel a similar bind around his legs, being dangerously tight to cutting his blood circulation off. <br/>
</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...What the actual fuck had Hyde gotten himself into? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clearly, Henry was in his own body right now, because Hyde’s clothes felt extremely tight on his taller, lankier build and he could see locks of his brown -although now sweat and blood covered- hair falling into his eyes. He wondered for a moment if this was just some weird hallucination or nightmare, though he quickly decided that the throbbing headache that thundered through his poor skull wasn’t something he would have been able to imagine. His mind felt dangerously unfocused and he wondered if this is where he was going to die before he quickly decided that no, he was way too stubborn to just continue to lay here and bleed to death. He closed his eyes again and tried to think. Where could he feel wounds? Well, that was easy, all over his body. His clothes were torn but still enough to soak up most blood that hadn’t coagulated, at least. He could definitely feel that some fingers and one of his legs are broken, or at least strained, and he could swear that his nose was skewed, but really, this wasn’t the worst that he had ever experienced. Or, well, that was a bloody lie, but he wasn’t sure if he was too out of his mind or had too much adrenaline that made him not able to feel most of the pain. Either way, he took a deep breath, held it, and tried to move his body. It didn’t go very well and he immediately crashed back onto the floor, feeling dizzier for every passing second. He wasn’t even sure if he was hallucinating the echoing of laughter that he could hear. It sounded like it was coming from what seemed to be a hallway on the other side of the thick, metal door which seemed to be the only way out of the room. The doctor really couldn’t be sure, since he didn’t have the energy to move his body to look for windows or any indication of where he was. He could vaguely hear the locks on the metal door open before he heard a slam as the said door was slammed against the wall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...What the fuck?” was all he managed to catch before his mind started to slip back into darkness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>---------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soft groans escaped the doctor’s lips as he began to wake up a few hours later. He couldn’t feel the cold stone floor under him anymore but he still had the same aching in his whole body as he did before. Was it all a nightmare? No, he could still feel his heartbeat echoing through his whole body and his bruises and wounds. He didn’t want to know what kind of wounds littered his body if it made him hurt this much. Feeling his headache thundering through his skull, he couldn’t help but wince slightly. At least his head was propped up against a few pillows, or at least something soft, it seemed, which was better than cold bricks. However, he barely got any time to adjust to waking up before he felt thin, cold hands grab his upper arms and dragging him upwards until he was sitting up. He couldn’t help but hiss in pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Time to wake up, doc.” cooed a silky voice. His eyes opened slowly as he tried to focus on the person in front of him. The woman who still held onto him was pale and had long, black hair and a blood-red dress and grinned at him, showing two very sharp fangs. The doctor couldn’t help but stare in abject horror as he tried to press himself as far away from her as he could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop it, Carmilla! You are hurting him!” growled another voice. He turned his head ever so slightly to see who spoke up and saw a tiny woman with blond hair and blue clothes. She was only a few inches shorter than Hyde and was glaring at the pale woman. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We agreed that we were going to fix him up.” She hissed, stepping forward and looking over the doctor, who looked just as confused as he felt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pardon?” He slurred slightly, wincing slightly at his botched attempt at actually speaking. “Whaur am ah?” Oh wow. Scottish. He winced once again and mentally scolded himself for his heavy tongue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not in the dungeon, anymore, anyway.” hummed the pale lady, seemingly named Carmilla. She grinned at him in such a way that the doctor couldn’t help but to cower, especially when her fangs glistered in the light of the candles in the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look, we don’t know how you ended up there, we have no idea how Hyde managed to escape, but what we do know is that you are Doctor Henry Jekyll. Somehow Hyde managed to escape and put you in his place, hoping we wouldn’t notice. How dumb does that bitch think we are?” Growled the blond woman. The only one who hadn’t spoken up was a lady dressed in all black with black bandages over her eyes, who was standing further back in the room. Henry couldn’t help but look nervously between all three of the ladies. “Anyway, the point is, that since you are London’s dear Doctor Jekyll, we could easily keep you here for ransom. But since you were the only damn doctor in all of London who knew how to treat my sister when she got smallpox and saved her life, this is going to be the part in which I owe back to you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Henry stared at her for a moment, furrowing his eyebrows. His memory felt foggy but... Oh yeah, he remembered her! She had visited the hospital twice a day when her younger sister was sick... No other doctor dared to treat her in fear of getting infected so Henry had done his best and in the end, she had recovered. Wait, keep for ransom... Are they criminals? Oh god. What the actual fuck had Hyde gotten himself into? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took a moment to look himself over. Most of his body -what he could feel, anyway- was covered in bandages that all had splotches of red over them, most likely blood. He also realized that he was no longer wearing Edward’s clothes, though considering the laces on the shirt he was wearing, he could guess as much as that this wasn’t men’s clothes at all either. Couldn’t be too picky, he guessed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...What did Hyde do?” he asked after a while, his tongue feeling too heavy to even speak so instead he spoke slowly so he would be clear. Hyde was as quiet as ever and he had no idea what had happened during the night anyway; he had been too busy for that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hyde crashed the Blackfog Bazaar, led the police straight to it, made everyone lose thousands of pounds in merchandise and then tried to flee the scene like a coward.” Carmilla huffed, sweeping a lock of black hair from her eyes. “We decided that he needed to learn a lesson. But he somehow escaped and put you in his place.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Ah.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Either way,” the blond woman spoke up -Alice, if Jekyll remembered correctly?- and got once again closer, “we are going to get you back to that Society of yours. Can’t risk that you collapse somewhere on the way, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or get the police.” came a distant hum from the black-clad woman with bandages. Alice looked back at her and rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or get the police, yes. Either way, we are going to make sure you get back to your Society. Your little lodgers are probably wondering where you are right now, anyway.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Henry gulped slightly. Oh boy. This was going to be... An experience, he guessed. If the police caught him with criminals- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, Carmilla and I are going to change into our daywear, so that no one recognises us, either,” Alice said then as if she had read the doctor’s mind. Well... Henry wasn’t sure he trusted the ladies but in the end, he had to trust that they knew how to avoid the police, especially during the day...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, that was how Dr. Henry Jekyll, esteemed scientist and gentleman, found himself with his arms linked with Countess Carmilla of Karnstein Coven and Alice Liddel of the Looking-Glass Circus, walking down the street of London. Carmilla had a big, quite dramatic umbrella covering her while also letting the shadows fall over the doctor, mostly to keep him from being too recognised by the townspeople. Seemingly it managed to do a good enough job, or maybe it was just a very strange sight because most people adverted their gaze when they saw them pass. With normal clothes, Alice and Carmilla managed to blend in with the citizens of London perfectly, and no one batted an eye on their appearance. They even passed a few lower-grade police officers who just nicked their hat politely at them. Luckily, they had given the doctor a coat to hide the clothes he got lent, as to not seem indecent, and also to cover the clothes that were currently covered in blood. The social expectations of London were, after all, very strict, and if the doctor would have been seen without his tophat and normal public clothes, as well as drenched in his own blood, his reputation would have plummeted violently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here we are.” hummed Carmilla as they got closer to the society. Her voice was as soft as silk and that unnerved the doctor more than anything. However, the doctor felt his heart sink in his chest when he watched the doors to the society open... And out came Lanyon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t that the man who was at Lucy’s yesterday?” whispered Alice over to Carmilla. The doctor felt himself paling. Oh god. This was not going to end well... But it was too late. Lanyon had already spotted the trio and he just stared in horror when he realized that he recognised the two ladies. And then his gaze fell on the man in the middle and his whole body tensed. Luckily, no one but the lodgers kept around the society, so no one else but the trio saw Lanyon when he ran forward. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Henry? Where the FUCK have you been?” Robert immediately hissed, almost prepared to push the two ladies away before he realized what he was about to do. Instead, he stopped just a few inches away from his best friend. “Why did you two have him? What have you done to him!?” He hissed at the two ladies, who just raised their eyebrows at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We haven’t done anything to him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hyde switched their places. But don’t worry, little Dr. Jekyll was in safe hands.” Alice grinned, cocking an eyebrow towards the aristocrat, “Would have been a shame if something happened to the dear doctor, wouldn’t it? Luckily for you, we-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I.” Carmilla cut off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“-</span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> owe Jekyll. So now we are even, and the doctor is safe. Everything’s good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lanyon stared, first holding his gaze with Alice, then with Carmilla and then with Henry, who smiled nervously at him and cowered. He took a deep breath and counted to three, before grasping the other doctor’s shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are going inside and talking about this, right now.” He said. Carmilla and Alice let go of the doctor’s arms, but Alice instead placed her hand on his elbow to keep the doctor’s attention. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just put the clothes on the roof by the evening, we will swing by and get it.” She said before she and Carmilla linked arms, turning around and walking back the way they came from. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both Henry and Robert just watched for a moment, before the dark-skinned man placed his hand on the doctor’s lower back and pushed him forward up to the Society. The doors were still open, so while they didn’t have to waste any time opening them, they still hurried back to Henry’s office.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The silence hung thick in the air, as the aristocrat pushed the doors open, pushed Henry inside and then pushed the door closed, leaning his back against them and staring at his friend, who was awkwardly looking around the room, before he decided to at least change into his actual clothes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Explain.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you see...” Jekyll started, wondering how he was going to explain this. He also decided that he could at least take off his coat with Robert in the room, simply because the weight of it felt so heavy and so warm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, is that blood?” Robert immediately gasped, rushing forward towards his friend and looking him up and down. Yep, that was blood. The stench stung in his nose in a way only old blood mixed with dirt could. He immediately put his hands on Henry’s shoulders, examining him before stopping, “Is... Is that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Women’s clothes? Yes. Don’t mention it.” Henry sighed. Well, at least he wore pants and not a dress, so he guessed he had to be grateful for that. Though he guessed he couldn’t have complained if they had put him in a skirt since he was Scottish and all... “The clothes I had were torn to shreds so it was either this or nothing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“T-torn to </span>
  <em>
    <span>shreds</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s, uh... A long story.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I have all day to listen to it. What the fuck happened to you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Henry just let out a soft sigh as he moved towards his bedroom, wanting to get some clean clothes at the very least. “Well, I have no idea, but it seemed like they were mad at Hyde for crashing the Bazaar, and somehow Hyde managed to escape and leave me there instead, but since I once helped one of their sister’s who had Smallpox, they decided that they owed me and instead of holding me hostage for ransom, patched me up and escorted me here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The aristocrat just stared at his friend, who was awkwardly holding an armful of clean clothes, before said friend just mumbled that he was going to change and closed the door to his bedroom. Robert just stared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you seriously telling me that Hyde kidnapped you after fleeing from them and let you take the blame? Is that why you are hurt? DID HE HURT YOU?” Robert didn’t care that his friend was on the other side of the door. All he could hear was the ruffling of fabric and some hisses of pain, which really didn’t help the man to calm down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well, you see... Oh, fuck...” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Was the only reply that he got from his friend, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“could, uh, could you hand me some bandages and sanitation? They are in my medicine cabinet to the left.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robert immediately almost threw himself towards the many cabinets in the room, stumbling towards the one that Henry had described. He retrieved the things he asked for and gently knocked on the door to show that he was outside with the things, as Henry opened the door a tiny bit and grabbed the things, before closing it again with a “thank you”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Henry, for real, did anyone hurt you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well, I wouldn’t know.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He said right back, his voice a bit strained,</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Can’t remember anything after... Uh, I went to sleep.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The aristocrat didn’t need to be face to face with Henry to know that the man was lying. However... He guessed he had no right to talk and complain about lying. The question was just why he felt the need to lie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few moments later, the door opened once again and Henry was now dressed in his normal clothes. The only bandages you could see were right by his collar but he managed to hide them easily by tying his ascot a bit tighter around his neck than usual. He looked exceedingly normal, although he was missing his coat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Correct me if I’m wrong, but... I could have sworn that you recognised the two ladies for a moment.” Henry said then, seemingly trying to change the topic. Robert blushed a bit and immediately got taken back. He couldn’t... Tell him that he had been chasing Hyde all evening, could he? God, no. “I think they mentioned they saw you, by someone named Lucy”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I... I uh... have heard about them.” He stuttered, cowering a little while Henry just raised his eyebrow at the older man. “And I uh... I don’t know any Lucy’s, so...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You sure? I could have sworn it almost sounded like you have met... Ah, well, I might just be a bit tired.” He laughed a little awkwardly. The doctor was just happy that, wherever Hyde was hiding in his mind, he was staying quiet for now... Though he would have a lot to answer for later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robert just laughed a little too, trying to ease the tension. Well... This was quite a mess... He just hoped that the criminal underworld would stay far, far away from him and Henry for now and that Hyde would never, ever come back after what he did to Henry... At least he could be glad that almost everyone seemed to agree that Henry needed to be protected.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>